1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of contraceptive devices and more particularly relates to a device which is inserted into the cervix having a "security valve" which allows the escape of menstrual flow but yet blocks semen from entering the uterus through the cervix.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Birth control devices are well known such as interuterine device which are inserted through the cervix, some of which are positioned within the uterus. Many of these devices have drawbacks such as spontaneous expulsion and spontaneous invasion into the uterus requiring surgical removal. Other inconvenient side effects are those such as may be caused by the string members of interuterine devices which must be left extending out of the cervix into the vagina for future removal of the device and which strings can be noticeable during sexual intercourse and may interfere with the physical act.